


A Shadow is Rising

by Quantum Scourge (Tycho_9000)



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Humor, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycho_9000/pseuds/Quantum%20Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel might have made the discovery of a lifetime in Algeria, but he might not be prepared for what is to come. And when he introduces the Orb to Alexander, will his jealousy shatter their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shadow is Rising

**Authors Note:**

This story takes place before Daniel is contacted by Alexander, and is set during the time when he was on an expedition in Algeria. Parasol in hand, he is alerted to the recent discovery of what appears to be an incredibly ancient tomb and rushes to be the first to see what it contains. Upon entering however, the entrance collapses and blocks both the only exit and all source of light, leaving the space in complete darkness. Starting to panic, he drops the parasol and tries to dig at the debris, but is startled by a soft light coming from deeper in the tomb. Abandoning his task, Daniel slowly walks towards the light, which is a soft blue in colour and shifting in an odd pattern. Arriving at the source, he finds that it’s being emitted by a strange, yet alluring, orb; it is the most beautiful object he’s ever seen, impossibly smooth and round. Picking it up, the orb shows him incredible things, and once it is finished Daniel decides to show it some of his own impossible geometry.

**Chapter 1:**  


And then they did it.  


_\- Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on June 5, 2015


End file.
